


Cracked

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark and scary meets dark and lovely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked

**Title:** Cracked  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Kingsley/Shacklebolt  
 **Summary:** Dark and scary meets dark and lovely.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://prayer-at-night.insanejournal.com/profile)[**prayer_at_night**](http://prayer-at-night.insanejournal.com/) , who correctly guessed which [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)[**snarry_ldws**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws) fic was mine. Her request: Snape/Kingsley, prompt: contrast  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://mordyn4.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://mordyn4.insanejournal.com/)**mordyn4** and the slashchat girls for their help.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Cracked

~

“Interesting,” Hermione murmured as Snape approached Kingsley’s office.

“Dark and scary meets dark and lovely,” Ginny murmured.

Hermione snorted. “More like long and greasy meets bald and beautiful.”

Ginny grinned. “Snape’s greasy, but he has his moments.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Winking, Ginny activated her crystal ball. “Look.”

Hermione gasped as she saw an image of two men snogging reflected inside. She shook her head. “Opposites do attract.”

~

Inside his office, Kingsley whispered, “My Surveillance Charm shows we’re being watched.”

“Granger and Weasley again.” Severus waved his fingers. “There. Another crystal ball cracked.”

Kingsley grinned. “They’ll never learn. Now, where were we--?”

~


End file.
